Morgan Pendragon (Camelot)
Morgan Pendragon (Eva Green) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half-sister of Arthur Pendragon, and also a very powerful witch. Beautiful, crafty, and ruthlessly ambitious, Morgan is excessively fascinated by the dark forces of her witchcraft. Episode 1 Morgan is convinced that with her schemes and his military prowess, she can unite all the kingdoms of Briton. The fact that King Lot was Uther's greatest rival only sweetened the deal.At first, King Lot declines Morgan's offer, wondering why he should marry her when he could just kill her and take the castle, or take her stepmother, Igraine for his wife instead. Eventually, he becomes charmed by her forward and manipulative personality and is intrigued by her plans and takes her up on her offer. vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h09m12s561.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h09m45s696.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h10m37s510.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h10m54s697.png Morgana Pendragon.jpg Morgana Pendragon 2.jpg Morgana Pendragon 3.jpg Morgana Pendragon 4.jpg Morgana Pendragon 5.jpg Morgana Pendragon 6.jpg Morgana Pendragon 7.jpg Morgana Pendragon 8.jpg Episode 2 His alliance with Morgan is amicable as he seems content to back her plans with his army in exchange for sex and marriage, but the agreement goes sour when Morgan accuses him of becoming complacent in his new found power and loses her temper. He doesn't take well to being made a fool out of in front of his men and ties her to a post in the middle of a meadow overnight. He says that they would re-evaluate their agreement in the morning when she had learned her place - if the wolves didn't get to her first. This seems to frighten Morgan as the next morning when he came to collect her, she was fearful of him. Yet, he showed an odd bit of affection for her as he explained his new plan for taking out Arthur, and then jokes that she had been a good girl and if she was lucky he would let her ride on the back of his horse. Morgan did not take well to Lot putting her in her place and realized that he was easily capable of controlling her, or even disposing of her if he wished, so she decides to dispose of him quickly so that she could continue to carry out her schemes as she wished. vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h26m31s905.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h26m39s898.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h26m51s307.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h28m29s845.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h29m24s034.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h30m06s898.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h30m53s160.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h31m14s365.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h44m51s004.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h45m23s071.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h45m39s287.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h47m28s812.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h48m58s895.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-18h52m36s001.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-19h04m33s205.png|King Lot has died and Morgan is visiting the 'dark spirits.' vlcsnap-2018-07-30-19h04m43s567.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-19h05m21s619.png vlcsnap-2018-07-30-19h05m27s766.png Trivia *Eva Green also played Bond girl Vesper Lynd in Casino Royale. *She played villainess Angelique Bouchard in Dark Shadows. *She played general Artemisia in'' 300: Rise of an Empire.'' *She played femme fatale Ava Lord in'' Sin City: A Dame to Kill for.'' *Because this character has the ability to magically change her appearance, the role was also played by actresses Claire Forlani and Tamsin Egerton when Morgana turns into them. Video Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Brunette Category:Crown Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nude Category:Queen Category:Sex Category:Topless Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Villain's Lover Category:Witch Category:Sibling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bondage Used On Villainess